Sweet Sadness
by Lewd-Deer
Summary: Edward Deer has been running from the past for long enough. Now he stands his ground.


Sweet Sadness: Jenden Conflict  
  
This is a story in the PD world, and the setting is the Jenden Empire, circa 2316 A.D...  
  
Prolouge  
  
The Maians have been all but forgotten, the Skedar disbanded, their technology in the hands of rebels, and the human race moving on to other worlds. Our story revolves around Edward Deer and his rag-tag friends trying to build an army to topple the tyranny known as the Jenden Empire. Edward has been oppressed for long enough, and has been attempting to find his father while traveling the Human worlds. The Jenden Empire is made up of ten different worlds, all with a main hub city for the Jenden Governors. Rebels and outlaws have retreated to the sanctuary of Maia and Xy'than, the last two Maian planets that have any sort of defense.  
  
Edward ran through the large corridor, his footsteps triggering a motion activated machine-gun turret. Good thing this model just did a sweep of the room, and didn't target body-heat. He desperately had to get out of here, but where were the damn exits? He was stuck in the third world planet Les Adieux, last world in the Jenden Empire. It was a place where there was just one city that covered the globe, and every square inch of it stank of prostitutes, booze, and dry blood. Edward had arrived here to try and find his old companion, Janga Dragan. Now he was being chased through-out a derelict cathedral full of mob-style traps and a score of big overweight gangsters working for the local Governor. He dodged out of reach from a lackey's daggar, and using momentum, kicked upwards, knocking another's MagSec 7 into the turret's wave of fire. It exploded, slicing the owner's arm muscles, so they dangled, unable to be used. Finally, he whipped out a small blade, almost like a miniature sword, and did a full roundhouse with it, killing both criminals. Edward ducked while smoothing his medium brown hair back to it's classic Roy Orbison style. He took out a L2 Carver, an evolution of the K7 Avenger, and literally popped a cap in the annoying turret's ass.  
  
Janga and Christina sat in their respective "offices", trying not to glance at each other through the hole in the wall. The two rooms were barely even that, with failing wallpaper and a very leaky ceiling. Janga was 28, Christina 25. Christina had beautiful brown eyes and snappy outfits, while Janga had unruly silver hair, and normally had black body armor on. Normally, that is. Right now he had on a white undershirt that was stained with coffee and dried semen, and had a good old fashioned pair of jeans with a short knife in the linings. Janga and Christina lived in a small district that was only accessible through the cathedral. They weren't married, although everyone around them knew that they loved each other with all their heart. Christina was, and still is, a freelancing assassin, and met Janga on the job. Janga is unemployed, but still brings in money through contacts in the caviar business. Finally, Christina called over to Janga.  
  
"Janga, there are sounds coming from the old cathedral. Maybe someone's drunk?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll check it out now."  
  
Taking out his trusty Saiga-308 Rifle and body armor, he walked over to the door, but abruptly stopped.  
  
"Love you, Chris."  
  
Then, feeling foolish, Janga walked out.  
  
Edward had found a door probably leading to the exits, but as he was about to open it, he heard coices on the other side. Taking a step back, he shot through the door and wall with his L2. Kicking it down, he threw a grenade in, and dashed to cover behind a pillar. The grenade exploded, and the heat could be felt strongly. Edward ran to the door to find only two charred bodies.  
  
"Oops...heh heh."  
  
He picked up a clipboard that had only been partially burned, and it said something very weird.  
  
[b]The End.[/b]  
  
"What the...."  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion came from the end of the halway where Edward had just fought in. He rushed to the side of the door, covering him slightly. From the explosion he could make out about twelve figures walking out of the blaze, their bodies oddly familiar...  
  
"Kajtek, chack the hallway, he couldn't have gotten far..." said a taller figure.  
  
"Yes, sir," responded one of the small ones.  
  
Edward was very confused. He had seen these creatures in books before, yet he couldn't remember what they were. He couldn't remember...  
  
Janga had been walking to the entrance/exit of the cathedral, when the explosion took place. He had no idea what had happened, so he quickened his pace and made his way into the derelict. It wasn't very sturdy anymore, he could hear creaking where there was none before. Instictively, he turned on a flashlight, and aimed his Saiga towards the hallway. He heard some talking, and it sure as heck didn't sound like the criminals who normally hung around here.  
  
Edward didn't know who they were, and if they were on his side or not, but he crawled away to the exit.  
  
Janga suddenly tripped over a body, sending him to the ground, and the twelve unknown figures came running. Now that Janga saw them clearly, he knew that they weren't the ordinary gangsters. Janga opened fire on them, killing three. The body he feel over suddenly jumped up, knocking over a figure, and then Edward(the body) slashed it's "throat" or where it should be. The other eight took out their weapons...Strange...they were Skedar weapons! Janga and Edward were dumbfounded. They never thought they would see those things. But here they were, in the hands of strange beings. The strange figures finally shot, hitting Janga in the chest.  
  
"Oh shit, let's get the hell out of here!" Edward yelled, picking up Janga and rushing to the exit. He jumped over a laser burst, and side- stepped behind a pillar. He let Janga down carefully, but then Janga yelled for him to get off.  
  
"I'm not hurt, you idiot! I've got body armor!" Janga soon stopped, though. "Edward...is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, but we've got more precious things to talk about. For once, shut up and shoot!"  
  
Janga understood and shot off six rounds, hitting four figures. Edward fired at the biggest, but that one had disappeared by the time the bullets reached where he stood there just moments ago. Suddenly, a metallic arm bashed Edward on the head, making him snap back. As he was about to strike again, his arm was cut through by several sniper shots. Christina stood there in the doorway, her curvy shadow on the floor. The other figures retreated, dragging the wounded to where the explosion happened. They had a warp there, it seemed. It had gone by the time Janga got there, though. Christina helped Edward rest his head, while Janga stood by, jealous.  
  
"You okay, Edward?" Christina questioned.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Where have you been, Edward?"  
  
"Xy'than."  
  
That was a good enough answer for Christina. She knew that he had been training an army for the struggle that was between Edward and the Jenden Empire. 


End file.
